The one they call Monster
by 95Jezzica
Summary: Because in the end, who is actually the monster? / (One-Shot. Nation-verse). / Tw!Guns, blood, dying humans, and... England).


Prompt: **Monster**.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

To say you hate someone is a strong word, and yet England could find no other words which better described what he was currently feeling. Humans had called him a lot of things throughout the years. England. Albion. Savior. Bastard. Nation. Angel. Monster. Point was, England was _not human_, and he didn't pretend to be.

Many humans couldn't even treat their own kind right. Treat them with kindness. Respect. Empathy. So really… What had England expected in the end? For humans to ignore someone who clearly was a **_child_** of England's own kind, and at least go after the adults if they tried anything suspicious against the nations themselves? If England was honest… He had.

England had never expected the humans to go after Sealand first.

"Hand him over."

England straightened his back and looked down at the human is pure disgust, not even dignifying that kind of order with a response.

"Alright," the human in front of him answered coolly and aimed the gun towards his chest, and shot.

England gritted his teeth in pain as the bullet hit him straight in his chest, but made no further move.  
The human, to his credit, managed to quickly hide his confusion when England didn't fall over dead right then and there.

"_**Not. Human**_," he reminded the human with a cold smirk and then proceeded to gently let down an unconscious Sealand from his back and onto the floor, all the while England gathered the dark magic in his own veins.

England would lie if he said he didn't take great pleasure in seeing the horror on the human's face as he stood up unharmed, having used his magic to immediately close the wound in his chest and spit out the bullet to drop to the floor with a clinking noise between them.

"Weren't you the one who took it upon yourself to remind me of that fact barely a minute ago?"

The human took a step back in disgusted horror and looked up at England with terror in his eyes.

"_**Monster**_," the man spat out at England.

England cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows in imagined confusion and took out his own gun, aiming it at the human.

"Oh? Then tell me, what is a monster, really?"

England took a step closer with cold fury in his eyes, and the human took one backwards in fear.

"Just someone who is different from you?"

Another step forward by England, and the human took another step backwards.

"Or do you perhaps mean someone who can close their own wounds within just a few hours or with a little wave of their hands? It's almost a shame you humans can't. It's useful."

England pulled the trigger and let out two shots in rapid succession, hitting both of the human's legs.  
The human screamed in agony and fell to the floor, blood quickly beginning to spill out.

"Or…?" England growled coldly as he ignored the human's cries of pain and kicked away the human's long forgotten gun, taking a step closer with hatred and disgust blazing in his eyes.

"Or maybe the monster is the one who **_attacked, experimented on_** and then **_tried to kill an innocent child_**, whose only "crime" was that he had yet to learn who he could trust?"

England didn't wait for the human to give him an answer, and this time shot him three times in the stomach before spitting the human in the face.

_'__Perhaps this makes me a monster after all'_, England thought as an afterthought as he listened in satisfaction as the human's increased screams turned into gurgles of blood.

However even if he should want to, England couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't mind being called a monster for taking revenge against those who dared to harm his family. Sealand was **_his_**, and this time England would make sure the humans remembered who they were up against if they ever dared to attack his family again.

A human who already lacked a good head and heart didn't deserve England's kindness, nor to die quickly, and so he continued to ignore how the human now gurgled blood as England once again gently picked up Sealand in his arms. This human was only one of many who were left behind to their fates and to slowly bleed out - and England ignored them all in favor of the boy carried in his arms and quietly left the room. England slowly walked up the stairs to the floors above of the underground base. He had to walk carefully in order to not aggravate Sealand's wounds.

So yes, if you asked England, no human who attacked an innocent child – **_HIS_** child - deserved to die kindly.

_**They deserved to suffer**_.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**The End**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**. . . Hope you enjoyed!**

*******_/Cough/_***** Well, in part I suppose this was a venting piece, because there are still WAY too many people out there who seem to believe England hates Sealand - despite the PLENTY of evidence on the opposite being true. England loves Sealand.  
Then I got the prompt 'Monster' in one of the Hetalia Discord servers I'm in, and... I guess inspiration hit. This is the result.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this lil' One-Shot. /Jezzica.**


End file.
